With the development of industry, power machinery becomes more and more important in various production fields. Brushless direct current (BLDC) motors, which are excellent in power matching, are known to be used in a variety of power equipment.
Generally, a rotor of a BLDC motor in the art is designed to provide high magnetic flux density, in order to provide high power density. Due to limitations in the size and material of the rotor, the power density of the motor is accordingly limited.
Therefore, the skilled person in the art seeks to provide a motor having a rotor which is reliable and capable of providing high power density.